


Замена

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейк притворяется, что Микки - это Рикки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Substitute](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165001) by anon. 



– Сильнее, – зло выдыхает Джейк. – Не будь слабаком. Давай же.

Микки не решается двигаться сильнее. Он еще ни разу не трахался в такой позе и боится причинить Джейку боль.

– Джейк…

– Заткнись! Не болтай. Ты говоришь не так, как он, так что держи свой гребаный рот закрытым! И двигайся жестче. Рикки – крутой парень. Он делает это грубо.

Джейк всегда говорит “Рикки такой” и “Рикки делает так” в подобные моменты. Как будто он не ушел из жизни окончательно.

Не то чтобы он когда-либо уходил из жизни Микки. Точнее из той жизни, которую он живет.

Микки входит глубже, быстрее и жестче, сжимая бедра Джейка настолько сильно, насколько осмеливается. Останутся следы, но Джейку, видимо, нравится. Иначе зачем бы он так просил об этом?

\- О, да. Да, Рикки, так хорошо!

У него хорошо получается, понимает Микки. Джейк назвал его Рикки. Микки бывает “Рикки” тогда, когда он все делает правильно.

Микки закрывает глаза и продолжает двигаться, стараясь делать все хорошо.

\---

Но проходит совсем немного времени и все рушится. Микки предусмотрительно молчит. Ему нравится лениво валяться на кровати после хорошего траха, нравится, когда Джейк смотрит на него и счастливо улыбается. И в этот момент Микки кажется, что оно того стоило и было не зря.

Но этот момент никогда не длится долго. Микки, должно быть, делает что-то не то, но он не знает что именно. Какой-то жест или взгляд, не свойственный Рикки. И Джейк замечает это.

У Джейка вытягивается лицо. Он молча встает, идет в ванную комнату и закрывает за собой дверь.

Через стену Микки слышит, как Джейк начинает плакать.

И даже тогда Микки думает, что, возможно, все не зря. Если бы он только мог зайти внутрь, обнять Джейка и поговорить с ним. Они могли бы попробовать разобраться во всем.

Но Джейк запирает дверь изнутри. Всегда.

\---

Это каждый раз заканчивается одинаково: Джейк плачет в ванной комнате всю ночь, Микки лежит в кровати с открытыми глазами, чувствуя себя виноватым и использованным. Утром они молча одеваются и расходятся. Делая вид, что ничего не произошло. До следующего раза.

И следующий раз _будет_ , Микки знает это. Случится он по той же причине, по которой Микки спустя четыре месяца все еще лжет своей бабушке. То есть бабушке Рикки.

Потому что бабушке, этой вселенной и Джейку нужна замена Рикки Смиту. А Микки обязан им слишком многим.

Он тот, кто остался в живых. Но нигде нет никого, кому был бы нужен _он_.


End file.
